


I Love You, My Heart

by ramimedley



Series: Fictober 2020 Prompts [7]
Category: The Pacific (TV), sledgefu - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Fluff, Hand Job, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramimedley/pseuds/ramimedley
Summary: Watching Eugene hang his coat upon the rack, Merriell struggled to determine his best course of action.  He didn’t know how to tell Eugene what he was feeling.  It was hard enough identifying it himself and it made him feel weird thinking about it.  He felt lonely; forgotten.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton & Eugene Sledge, Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Series: Fictober 2020 Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947457
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	I Love You, My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic about a lonesome Merriell for the fictober20 prompt “yes I did, what about it?”
> 
> French translations:  
> mon couer “my heart”
> 
> Je t'aime mon coeur “I love you, my heart”
> 
> tu sais je t'aime ma autre moitié  
> “you know I love you, my other half”
> 
> Characters based solely upon The Pacific (TV)

Merriell was sick and tired of Eugene being caught up with school. It seemed like every day there was something after class he had to do. It was either tests or study groups; always taking him away, making him come home late. He missed having Eugene all to himself. His heart ached to be with his husband.

Realizing he wasn’t going to get any quality time with Eugene he started to think of things he could do to get his attention, even if only for a short time. Merriell needed affection and he’d been missing it sorely lately.

Deciding to make Eugene dinner before he arrived, Merriell got to work. The mindless task of fixing food allowed him to ponder over his current predicament. It was inevitable that Eugene would come home tired from class and head off to bed. There hadn’t been any physical intimacy between them for over a month and Merriell felt uneasy and unsure.

He craved physical touch. It reassured him that he and Eugene were still one; that everything was alright. He needed it desperately.

Hearing the key turn in the lock he crossed over to the open door preparing to meet his husband as he came in from the cool autumn air. Fall had come swiftly, bringing with it chilly nights.

“Hey,” he started, noting the exhausted look across Eugene’s face. “How was your day?” He questioned; leaning against the door frame.

Sparing him a glance, Eugene responded despondently. “It was a day, like any other.” Slipping his coat off he hung it on the hook. “Nothing special,” he added. “Just a usual day.”

Watching Eugene hang his coat upon the rack, Merriell struggled to determine his best course of action. He didn’t know how to tell Eugene what he was feeling. It was hard enough identifying it himself and it made him feel weird thinking about it. He felt lonely; forgotten.

“How about we have some food?” He called out, watching Eugene kick his shoes off.

“Ya know, I made it just for you.” He called, watching as Eugene’s tired eyes met his own.

“Mer,” Eugene replied. “It’s been a hell of a long day. Maybe we can eat in the bedroom?” He gestured towards the door. “I’m fucking tired.” Rubbing a hand across the back of his neck he started down the hallway. They had been eating there a lot here lately.

Looking at his man so very distressed Merriell decided it was time to put some relaxation in place; irregardless of Eugene’s tiredness. He’d already gotten things as comfy as he could in the bedroom anticipating Eugene’s reply. 

Some sleep pants and his favorite t-shirt were stacked on the bed along with the ratty blanket that he refused to let Merriell throw out.

“We can do that, Gene.” He replied. Ladling up gumbo in two bowls he set them upon a tray. Having a last minute thought he heated up a cup of tea adding a dollop of whiskey to it. Maybe it would help Eugene relax.

Grabbing the clothes off the bed Eugene quickly changed. Hearing Merriell come through the door he glanced over. “You did this for me didn’t you?” Eugene gestured down at the bed, wearing the clothes Merriell had lovingly laid out for him.

“ **Yes, I did, what about it?** ” He questioned, looking at Eugene inquisitively.

Seeing his husband lying down across the bed listless, Merriell made a decision. It didn’t matter what Eugene wanted, he was going to pull him out of this dark mood; one way or another.

You wanna eat?” He asked, waiting for a reply. He couldn’t get Eugene to eat hardly anything and it was evident in his extra slender frame. He had lost weight that he really could not afford to lose.

“Nah,” Eugene replied; closing his eyes. “Not really hungry.”

Eyeing his partner Merriell went with his gut feeling. Setting the tray to the side of the television he crossed over to where Gene was sprawled across the bed.

“You ain’t hungry? After spending all day in classes?” He questioned; easing himself down next to him. 

Watching for a flicker of interest in his lover’s eyes, he got none. Feeling his heart rate speed up he began to worry. Eugene barely even looked at him. What if he wasn’t enough anymore? Tapping his finger nervously he took in Eugene’s closed eyes, dark circles underneath. He looked so pale.

Crawling onto the bed he laid himself across Eugene’s chest. You good?” He asked, always watching for Eugene’s response. He was his husband; irregardless of what went on inside Eugene’s head, he was there for him.

“It’s been a long day, Mer.” He replied; rubbing at his temple. “There’s so much riding on whether I do well or not.” 

Running a finger through Merriell’s hair he continued. “If I don’t do well in my classes then we won’t ever be able to move out of this apartment and into a real house.” Sighing deeply he added “I want to be able to have a good job so we can live more comfortably.”

Looking up at Eugene’s face Merriell was flummoxed. How did he get Gene to see that he didn’t care where they lived? Why would it matter to him about any of it as long as they were together?

“You know I don’t give a shit about livin’ in this apartment Gene.” He squirmed further up Eugene’s chest. “I love you whereva’ we are.”

Looking down into those beautiful eyes Eugene acquisised. “And just what did you have in mind for tonight?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Skimming a finger up Eugene’s arm, Merriell leaned over him. “Maybe a bit of this,” moving up for a kiss upon Eugene’s jaw. 

“Maybe some of this?” He moved stealthily down his neck. “I don’t know,” he replied. “Anythin’ to make you not think about school?”

Smiling down at him Eugene ran a finger along that stunning jawline. “So what you’re saying is you’re at my disposal irregardless of what I want?”

Looking him solemnly in the eyes Merriell responded “whatever you need Gene.”

Pulling him up roughly for a kiss Eugene was amazed at how much Merriell gave him. It was astounding the amount of times he had pulled Eugene out of darkness. He really didn’t know what he would do without him.

Pulling him tighter Eugene slid his hand down his lover’s back.

“I miss us, you know,” he whispered; running a hand through those messy curls. “I miss being with you,” he continued. “I’m sorry I’ve been so busy lately.” Skimming a thumb along his cheek Eugene sighed. “It’s not fair I’ve been shutting you out just because I’m feeling so overwhelmed.”

Reaching up Merriell grabbed a hold of his chin. Angling him for a kiss, Merriell whispered “you miss this?” 

Moving up and planting a firm kiss upon Eugene’s mouth he skated his lips along his neck. Nipping at his ear, Merriell laved his tongue in the hollow of Eugene’s throat. “Maybe this?” He whispered, cock already hard and waiting.

“Maybe,” Eugene managed to get out. A handful of Merriell was a welcome distraction. There wasn’t any way to ignore him. When Merriell wanted something he always got it; he was irresistible.

Flipping him over on his back he heard Merriell chuckle. “Feelin’ a little better Gene?” He cajoled, gripping the back of his neck. Pulling him in for a kiss that melted his bones. 

How did he always know? Merriell knew exactly what he needed and gave it to him over and over expecting nothing in return. Deciding it was high time he returned the favor Eugene tugged at Merriell’s shirt, pulling it over his head. Gazing down he watched as his lover’s breath started to quicken before he dipped down placing a kiss upon his hip. Thank God for low-slung pants he thought.

Watching as Merriell fisted his hands in the sheets Eugene slowly popped the button on his jeans, pressing a kiss to his skin as he undid the zipper.

Tugging lightly Merriell helped him pull them off. Leaning back down Eugene mouthed over the hard line of Merriell's cock through his briefs. It was quite evident his husband was excited. Biting down lightly on the head he heard Merriell moan. Glancing up he saw those bright blue eyes staring back at him, brows drawn together.

“Gene?” He questioned; hand reaching out to caress the side of his face. “You good?” He asked again; still not having gotten an answer.

Smiling gently Eugene leaned up for a meaningful kiss, full of emotions he just didn’t have the energy to convey. He knew Merriell would understand. He always did.

Tugging at the tight black briefs Merriell lifted up and he pulled them off. Eugene was still fully dressed, but it didn’t make him any difference. He couldn’t care less if he got off from this little excursion. His goal was to make Merriell's toes curl.

Everytime Eugene felt down, stressed, upset, his one constant was Merriell. He was always there, through everything. Even when Eugene knew he was being grouchy and unfair; Merriell never wavered. It was time to show him how much he meant to Eugene.

Placing sweet kisses along his hip line Eugene skirted over the top of his cock; not wanting to show his cards too early. Feeling his partner roll his hips made him smile. Merriell was a passionate lover; always giving his all.

Leaning up he gripped the side of his face and leisurely kissed him. He wanted to drown in the man underneath him; completely lose himself. Forget about everything else, if only for a short while. Feeling Merriell's hands come up to grip the back of his neck he let out a sigh. 

Breaking away and resting his forehead against Merriell's he looked him deep in the eyes. Watching them blink slowly he dipped down for one more kiss; how could he not?

“Gene,” Merriell murmured. “You can just relax, really.” Slipping a hand down his waist, Merriell slipped a finger through his belt loop. “It’s all good, _mon cœur_.”

Smiling back Eugene stole another kiss. How had he forgotten about how perfect they fit together? Sometimes he got so caught up in school and everything else he forgot the most important part of his life.

Skimming kisses down his throat he snuck a hand down thumbing across the head of Merriell's cock. Hearing a sharp inhale he slid his hand loosely around him, smiling when Merriell's hips automatically canted up.

Slipping his shirt off he propped himself against Merriell's chest, taking his time drawing out a long kiss. Stroking him lazily he watched Mer’s eyes flutter closed.

Rolling them over so Merriell was on top he felt his partner grind down against him.

“Take these off,” Merriell demanded, tugging at Eugene’s jeans. Already reaching to push them over his hips. Laying back against the pillows he watched as Merriell crawled into his lap, raining kisses along his path.

Feeling the slide of their bodies together Eugene felt whole. Pulling Merriell flat against him he wrapped his arms firmly around that narrow waist. Hearing his breath speed up Eugene pulled him even closer against him, cock meeting cock.

Seeing his lover’s unfocused eyes Eugene eased them onto their sides, slotting his hand around Merriell’s cock slowly stroking. 

Watching his lover’s eyes slip closed he felt love bloom in his chest. He was so beautiful.; breathtaking really. Dark lashes dusting his cheeks, a flush spreading across his chest. He felt sorrow that he had neglected this part of their relationship. He knew how important it was for Merriell.

Speeding his hand up he felt Merriell roll his hips a panting breath leaving his mouth. Continuing with his stroking he felt Merriell’s abdomen start to tighten, breathing rapidly. A low moan left his lips as Eugene grasped tighter.

“Gene” he whined; undulating his hips, thrusting into Eugene’s hand. “Oh God, Gene.” 

Burying his face in Eugene’s neck Merriell groaned, whispered words of love escaping his mouth “ _Je t'aime mon coeur,_ ” he murmured.

Burrowing in closer he gasped as he felt the tell tale signs of his incoming climax. 

_“Tu sais que je t'aime ma autre moitiée”_ he whispered, gripping the back of Eugene’s neck. Merriell always slipped into French when he was starting to lose himself; a primal response.

Hearing Merriell's breath start to hitch Eugene sped up; well aware of how close his partner was. He knew his body like the back of his hand; exactly what buttons to push to get Merriell off. 

Feeling a kiss to his neck Eugene pulled away sliding down taking Merriell’s cock into his mouth. Sucking on the tip he watched as Merriell squeezed his eyes shut, hand fisting in the pillow. 

Bobbing his head faster Eugene tasted the bitter liquid starting to coat his mouth. Just a little bit more and he’d feel Merriell come undone. 

Flicking his tongue at the sensitive ridge he felt Merriell begin to quiver. The moans leaving his mouth getting louder the faster Eugene went.

“Oh,” he cried, clenching his hand against the pillow. “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck” he groaned; struggling not to fuck into Eugene’s mouth. He had needed this so badly. Just being close to Gene put his mind and heart to rest.

“Gene,” Merriell warned; his body steps ahead of his mouth. Panting breaths escaping him as he gripped the pillow tighter.

With one last hard suck Eugene felt Merriell’s body tighten and jerk before his mouth was flooded with cum. Swallowing it down he continued to work him through it until Merriell gently pushed him away.

Pulling him up for a passionate kiss Eugene could feel the tremors shaking Merriell's body. Blinking his eyes open he caressed Eugene’s cheek. “Let me take care of you.” He murmured, attempting to move out of the arms wrapped firmly around him.

“No,” Eugene whispered. “I don’t need it.” 

Pulling his face close and planting a kiss on those luscious lips he sighed. 

“You know,” he couldn’t help but kiss him again. “You’re really all I need Merriell, always.”

Snuggling close together, wrapped in each other’s arms the world felt right again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
